


Лучшие друзья

by Cras



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cras/pseuds/Cras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дэдпула свои понятия о дружбе, и неважно, нравятся они ему или нет. Не то чтобы он часто спорит со Смертью. Просто он часто с ней видится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучшие друзья

Уэйд всегда знал, что единственным существом, которое всегда будет рядом с ним, в какую бы задницу мира он не провалился (за умеренную, но не очень воодушевляющую плату), или в каком бы состоянии (иногда даже натурально, физически никаком) не был, всегда будет Смерть. Кстати, Смерть - это существо? Идея? Верование? Физиология? Его глюк? Глюк системы? Хрен знает, потом спросит. У него есть на это целое "всегда".

Кожу саднит и неприятно стягивает от высохшей крови - но после рака этой самой кожи такое кажется всего лишь мелким неудобством, и Уэйд мысленно махает рукой. Катаной. Отрубленными тентаклями той хрени, что пыталась его утопить четыре дня назад. Как он её нашинковал, а. Красота. Паучок, конечно, чуть маской своей не подавился, пока на него орал - что он творит, что он уже натворил, а на перспективе того, что Дэдпул еще натворит, Паук добровольно заткнул себе рот паутиной. На что он, Дэдпул, резонно заметил, что у них тут плавает пять тонн морепродукта уже в нарезанном виде, а недалеко суши-бар. И если уж Паучок так хочет залепить себе рот каким-нибудь вязким веществом белёсого цвета, ему, Дэдпулу, определённо есть что предложить. Правда, что именно, уточнить он не успел - Паук, издав умирающий звук, исчез за долю секунды, нырнув за стоящие за ними контейнеры. "Я имел в виду ванильное мороженое, но твой ход мысли мне тоже нравится!" - успел прокричать Дэдпул. _Думаю, он услышал,_ \- заметил один голос в его голове. Другой с ним согласился. На следующий же день Уэйд на всякий купил три ящика пломбира.

\- ЗАБАВНО.

Уэйд пытается пошевелиться - ноги, задранные на подлокотник, потому что места на двоих не хватает, уже затекли, но позу он менять не хочет. Его голова на коленях у Смерти. Он без маски - она кроваво-чёрным пятном растеклась по спинке дивана. Где-то у него внутри. Он рад, что Она не видит его лица.  
  
\- МНЕ НЕ НУЖНЫ ГЛАЗА, ЧТОБЫ ВИДЕТЬ. МНЕ НЕ НУЖНО ТВОЁ ЛИЦО, ЧТОБЫ ВИДЕТЬ. Я  _ВИЖУ_.  
  
Уэйд кивает. Его начинает немного трясти, и Смерть аккуратно поглаживает его покрытую струпьями голову. Висок холодит, и Уэйд отстранённо думает, что небольшой нажим - там, где кость тоньше всего, и он бы начал новый раунд.  
  
\- Я тоже... Вижу.  
  
\- МММ?  
  
Уэйд прекрасно знает, что Она прекрасно знает о том, что он прекрасно знает: Она просто создаёт видимость, что у него могут быть от Неё тайны, свои секреты. Будто Она не знает, остался ли ещё патрон в магазине, или нет. Он закрывает глаза рукой, и в нос ему ударяет запах запекшейся крови. Он не уверен, что китайская прачечная вниз по улице вообще возьмётся за его диван. Шутка, что у него опять не вовремя начались месячные, в первый раз-то не прокатила.  
  
Смерть кладет руку ему на плечо, и Уэйд говорит.

\- Вижу, когда чищу оружие. Вижу, когда надеваю свой костюм на дело. Вижу, когда кто-то задерживает на мне взгляд дольше пары секунд. Вижу, когда светится экран телефона. Вижу, когда нажимаю на курок. Вижу, когда опять в последний раз закрываю глаза. Вижу, когда в первый раз опять их открываю. Вижу на своей коже. Вижу в своей голове.   
  
Этот диван помог ему выбрать Питер. Какая, нахрен, разница, какой у тебя диван, пока он выдерживает твой вес и вес тридцати восьми коробок с пиццей, сорока упаковок с тако и двадцати бутылок соды - вот что было одним из неписаных законов Уэйда, пока не припёрся Питер, не посмотрел на его старый диван, и не потащил его на распродажу мебели. На тот момент Уэйд мог позволить себе траходром размером с Францию или небольшое минное поле где-нибудь в Сибири, но он почему-то промолчал. Ну, насчёт этого промолчал, так-то он всю дорогу доставал Паука - да, Питера, когда без маски, он Питер - насчёт его учёбы, личной жизни, отношения к прозрачному спандексу, и гибкости в экстремальных условиях. Дома у Уэйда очень часто бывает экстремально, кстати, ну да он сам видел. Питер всю дорогу шёл, впечатав ладонь в лицо - Уэйд аж забеспокоился и поинтересовался, не бывало ли, что он сам к себе случайно приклеивался? Когда они пришли - как оказалось, на распродажу для студентов, Уэйд два с половиной часа не мог выбрать диван, а там их было всего десять, споря со своими голосами об их аэродинамичности. Наконец Питер, изощрившись дать ему подзатыльник пяткой, пока никто не видел, тыкнул в сторону ближайшего и пообещал, что, если они уйдут отсюда в течение пяти минут, он, Питер, собственнопаучно принесёт ему на диванное новоселье домашнее печенье. Только пожалуйста. И чтобы он, да больше никогда, ни за что, а Уэйд старался сделать вид, что не заметил румянца, неровными пятнами залившего щёки и уши Питера, но у него не получилось. Он не помнит. Уэйд втихаря заплатил прифигевшему продавцу как за новёхонький шаттл, но оно того стоило.   
  
\- ТЫ ВСЕГДА ВИДЕЛ. ВСЕГДА.

Уэйду слышится сочувствие в Её голосе. Но он знает, что не может слышать ни Её голос, ни эмоции в нём – голос зарождается в нём самом, в его клетках, резонирует, проносясь звуковыми волнами, и никогда полностью не затихает. Никогда.  
  
\- Я вижу Тебя в себе. Я вижу себя в Тебе. Я вижу всех нас, - он начинает смеяться, но быстро заталкивает смех внутрь, позволяет сотрясать его грудь несколько мгновений перед тем, как утихнуть. И другие ребята -  _он_  - молчат, как никогда некстати. Мудилы. А сам он - какой же дурак. Так глупо попасться.  
  
\- Я не хочу однажды посмотреть ему в глаза и увидеть там Тебя.   
  
\- Я ВСЕГДА СМОТРЮ НА ТЕБЯ. ДАЖЕ КОГДА ТЫ НЕ СМОТРИШЬ. ВСЕГДА.  
  
Уэйд лишь сильнее зажмуривается. Ему слышится лёгкий смешок - как клацанье сухих костей друг о друга.  
  
\- СПИ.  
  
И он погружается в темноту - к чертям всё, он в неё проваливается головой вперёд, и бездна смотрит на него Её глазницами, Её широко закрытыми глазами, Его карими глазами, и ему на миг становится хорошо, но он всё ещё падает, и вот он уже ничего не видит. Он спит.


End file.
